Bullshit
by LolipopCherry
Summary: Pertemuannya kembali dengan Sasuke mulai merubah segalanya, menumpahkan semua perasaan sakit yang selama ini ia pendam. Tapi seorang pria lagi hadir dikehidupan nya, menawarkan cinta baru. Membuatnya harus memilih kembali pada pria di masa lalu yang masih ia cintai atau bersama pria yang menjanjikan kehidupan baru dan akan selalu bersamanya dalam keadaan apapun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Bullshit-**

 **(Omong Kosong)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

1

* * *

 **11 Agustus 2013**

 **Sakura POV**

"Sasuke?" tanpa sadar mulutku berucap pelan, kesadaranku seketika seakan direbut.

"Sakura?" ohh ya tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Apakah ini salah satu skenario hidupku yang telah kau rencanakan. Entahlah, aku selalu membenci pertemuan ini. Ini adalah yang ke 8 kalinya kami bertemu entah disengaja atau tidak dalam 6 tahun terakhir. Aku menghitungnya.

Aku menatap nya heran, suasananya sungguh canggung. Sebelum tiba-tiba tawa hambar Sasuke memecahkan keheningan, apakah ada yang lucu disini? Ku rasa tidak. Ah bukan, tidak salah lagi.

Pertemuan yang konyol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, aku tak tahu apakah ia sungguh perduli atau memang hanya penasaran saja. Tapi ia selalu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sebagai topik awal pembicaraan.

Dan selalu berakhir dengan aku yang- "Apa yang aku lakukan disini?" aku mengulang pertanyaan nya, aku memiringkan kepalaku, mengejek, "ini tempat umum Tuan, tak ada alasan khusus."

Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. "Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ia tersenyum lembut, mengulurkan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk menyalamiku. Ini hal yang biasa, yang selalu ia lakukan kepada kebanyakkan orang dan aku salah satunya sekarang. Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya salaman biasa.

"Ku rasa tidak perlu," tepis ku, jangan terlalu banyak berharap tuan. Kau benar-benar membuat ini semakin telihat konyol.

Senyumnya luntur seketika. Ia menarik tangannya cepat, mungkin ia juga malu. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, aku tahu, ia sangat bingung sekarang. "Ini terlalu berlebihan," ucapku. Ia mengandahkan kepalanya lalu menatapku. Tatapan nya masih memikat seperti dulu, tapi aku takkan terjebak lagi.

"Kita, bukan dua orang yang saling kenal yang berakhir dengan baik. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan kita tak pernah mempunyai masalah," lanjutku, aku sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol mulutku untuk berhenti berbicara, mulut sialan. Melihatnya sungguh membuat ku tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia berhasil merubahku, ia patut mendapatkan penghargaan bergilir.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" aku menatapnya tak percaya, ia berpura-pura bodoh atau apa itu, aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu perduli dengan reaksi nya.

"Huhh ini sungguh menyebalkan, selamat tinggal." aku berjalan cepat melewatinya, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana yang aku inginkan adalah segera pergi dan menghindari psikopat gila ini, ia akan membuatku gila sebentar lagi, jika aku tak segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Tunggu," ia berlari mengejarku, aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari kejarannya, terlambat ia sudah menangkapku, menarik lenganku lalu memelukku dari belakang. Sial ia benar-benar bergerak dengan cepat, "dengar-" ucapnya sambil terengah-engah, "jika kau masih memikirkan hal itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sungguh aku tahu itu semua memang salahku. Tak bisakah kita memulai nya dari awal?"

Aku mencoba memberontak dan berhasil, aku terlepas.

"Maaf?" ulangku, sekarang aku menemukan hobby baru, "semudah itukah?" aku sangat lelah sekarang, "dengar baik-baik, simpan saja kata maaf mu, itu sama sekali tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Dan kita tak perlu memulai apa-apa lagi, semua sudah berakhir."

"Kau!" Tunjukku, tepat didepan wajahnya, ia lumayan tinggi. Orang-orang mulai mengamati interaksi kami, Tuhan cabut nyawa ku sekarang.

Aku tersenyum sinis, menatap mata kelamnya tajam, "sudah menghancurkan segalanya," dan sekali lagi aku pergi meninggalkannya yang hanya diam membisu tanpa berusaha mengejar ku lagi. Aku tersenyum puas. Jujur saja, aku bangga dengan diriku yang sekarang.

Tanpa ku sadari pipi ku terasa menghangat. Sial, aku tak mengerti. Tapi ini kembali menyakitiku. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menangis bulan ini.

Walaupun kasus ini berbeda.

Uchiha Sasuke, ia telah menorehkan luka dihatiku, menghancurkan harapanku dan kini berulang kali hadir dihadapanku tanpa alasan yang jelas, mungkin kebetulan. Tapi nyatanya tak ada kata kebetulan didunia ini, semua nya telah diatur, semua kata-katanya hanya penuh dengan omong kosong.

Langkah ku mulai melambat, oh tuhan aku sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Salah satu pengkhianat di hidupku semakin membasahi kedua sisi pipiku. Memutar kembali kenangan yang sudah lama ku kubur dalam-dalam.

Dan, DIA! Pria itu adalah pengkhianat terbesar dalam hidupku, ia menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Kepercayaanku akan komitmen yang pernah ia buat bersamaku.

Aku berhenti didepan halte menunggu bus datang, tak selang berapa lama aku sudah berada didalamnya. Sesekali menyeka air mata ku dengan sapu tangan. Beruntung, sapu tangan selalu ada didalam tas ku. Wanita memang selalu siap sedia.

Seseorang duduk disamping ku, aku mencoba untuk tak menghiraukannya saja.

Tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang orang ini, sepertinya ia akan mengusikku. Ini bukan tuduhan, aku merasakan gerak geriknya disampingku.

"Hey," aku memang benar.

Aku menoleh saat suara feminimnya menegurku. Ia langsung menatapku bingung begitu melihat mataku yang memerah. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Maaf, mengganggumu." Ia menunjukkan rasa bersalah, aku menggeleng.

"Tak apa, bukan masalah," balasku ramah. Senyum nya melebar. Ekspresinya berubah dalam sekejab.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, aku memundurkan wajahku darinya. Ini terlalu dekat. Ia menyipitkan mata seperti mencari sesuatu disana.

Aku menaikkan alisku bingung atas reaksinya tiba-tiba, "sepertinya aku mengenalimu, apa kau Candice? Dari pertama kau naik aku sudah mengamatimu. Apa kau sungguh Candice? Aku tak pernah melihat orang yang punya popularitas tinggi naik angkutan umum. Boleh aku minta fotomu?" kesan pertamaku, Gadis ini terlalu banyak bicara, ia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk meyelanya

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku tak mengerti," aku ku. "Siapa Candice?" tanya ku bingung, Candice? Kenapa aku selalu mendapat pertanyaan yang sama. Beberapa orang memang sering menganggap ku Candice,bahkan Sasuke pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Oh tuhan, aku teringat pria brengsek itu lagi.

Aku tak pernah ambil pusing dan mencoba ingin tahu. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar bosan mendengarnya.

Ia terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya, menatapku tak percaya dengan melototkan. "Kau? Bukan Candice?" aku mengangguk cepat, maaf mengecewakan mu nak, kau benar-benar berhasil merubah mood ku, "akan sangat baik jika aku bertemu Candice yang asli, tapi tetap saja aku beruntung bertemu kembarannya," ocehnya, aku bahkan nyaris sama sekali tak mengenalnya dan ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

"Matamu hijau jernih sangat mirip dengannya, apalagi ukiran wajahmu, tuhan memahat mu dengan sempurna, " pujinya, aku berjuang keras untuk tak memutar mataku. Walaupun tuhan memahat ku dengan sempurna, tetap saja suamiku berselingkuh.

"Benarkah?" ia mengangguk serius penuh kepastian, "jadi siapa Candice?"

Matanya melebar lagi seperti sebelumnya, ekspresinya adalah yang paling menjengkelkan dari banyak orang menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui, "kau sungguh tak mengenalnya? Ia benar-benar mirip denganmu. Oh tuhan. Aku akan sangat bersenang hati untuk menjelaskan siapa kembaran mu itu. Ia sangat terkenal-" dan sekarang, aku terjebak dalam ocehannya, dan aku hanya diam mendengarkannya. Sampai waktu menghentikan segala ocehannya, oh tuhan aku sangat bersyukur kau telah menyelamatkan ku dari pemilik mulut besar ini.

Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari bis sialan ini, ia menarik tangan kiriku.

"Boleh ku tahu namamu?" Tanya nya penuh harap. Aku sungguh ingin pergi dari sini. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya, telinga ku benar-benar panas sekarang.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Jawab ku. Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Namaku Tenten," ia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum konyolnya, "senang bertemu denganmu nona," ucapnya lagi.

"Aku juga," aku berbohong, ia hanya senang bertemu dengan ku hanya karena rupa ku yang mungkin mirip dengan Sakuya Candice, ia mengaku bahwa ia adalah penggemar Candice, seorang model cantik. Jika aku bebek buruk rupa ia tak akan mau bicara denganku apalagi melihatku seperti tadi.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Aku hanya mengangguk lalu keluar, inilah hal terakhir yang sangat aku ingin kan. Semoga saja aku tak bertemu lagi dengan gadis bermulut besar ini lagi.

Apartement ku tak terlalu jauh dari halte hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja. Hari ini aku terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk mengganti baju pun rasanya kaki ku sudah tak mampu digerakkan. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan.

Sial.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

Hai! Ini fict pertama ku di wattpad. ^^

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu saya memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Bullshit-**

 **(Omong Kosong)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

2

* * *

 **08 Mei 2007**

 **Sakura POV**

Air mata ku tak sanggup lagi untuk ku bendung, perasaan sabar ku kini telah lenyap berganti dengan perasaan sakit, kecewa, benci, lelah, bingung semua itu bercampur aduk dikepalaku.

Aku sungguh tak kuat lagi berpura-pura untuk tegar. Aku mengeratkan pelukkan ku pada Karin, sungguh sekarang aku hanya membutuhkan ketenangan.

Karin mencoba menenangkan ku dengan kata-kata nya yang cukup untuk menguatkan hatiku. "Kau tahu, aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu-" Karin mengangguk setuju, aku dapat merasakan gerakkan dagunya diatas kepalaku.

"Apa salah ku? Aku selalu mencoba menjadi istri yang baik dan selalu memenuhi segala kebutuhannya, aku bahkan sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh apapun padanya."

"Kau benar," ucap Karin lembut, ia mengelus rambutku, "kau tak pernah mengeluh tentang apapun, kau selalu mengerjakan hal dengan baik. Tapi sekarang dia berhasil membuat mu mengeluh."

Tangisku semakin deras. "Aku bahkan selalu menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, selalu memasak-masakkan yang ia suka, dan selalu menyambutnya saat ia pulang. Dan kini kami akan segera memiliki anak-" aku sesegukkan, "ia bahkan belum tahu apapun tentang hal ini dan menyelingkuhiku. Aku tahu, mungkin aku memang membosankan."

Aku melepaskan pelukkan ku, menatap nanar Karin meminta persetujuan darinya, ia menggeleng.

"Itu tidak benar, ia hanya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan apa yang ia miliki sayang. Kau tak boleh berpikir seperti itu." Ia bersikap layaknya seorang ibu, yang mencoba menenangkan anaknya. Ia selalu memberiku rasa nyaman, dan aku merasa aman didekatnya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur pada tuhan akan hal ini, paling tidak ia telah memberikan ku seorang Kakak yang luar biasa dan sangat menyayangiku, membuatku tak membutuhkan lagi sosok seorang ibu, karena ia sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. Terimakasih tuhan.

Karin memegang kedua sisi wajahku, "kau harus menjelaskan hal ini pada Sasuke, aku akan selalu mendukung segala keputusanmu." Ia benar-benar luar biasa.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan menemui Sasuke dan mengatakan hal ini padanya." Karin mengangguk, aku melihat kesedihan terpancar dari matanya.

Aku memeluk Karin sekali lagi, sebelum memutuskan untuk berpamitan.

Aku langsung keluar dari apartementnya. Karin tinggal bersama suaminya Suigetsu dan anak laki-lakinya yang manis Mitsuki, namun Suigetsu sedang tak berada dirumah karena ada urusan bisnis yang harus ia tangani dan Mitsuki ia masih berada disekolahnya.

Aku menuju ketempat parkir, lalu masuk kedalam mobilku. Aku melajukan mobil ku keluar dari area apartement, menuju ke perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Sasuke. Aku melajukan mobilku, aku sungguh tak sabar ingin mengatakan hal ini padanya.

Aku takkan memintanya menceraikanku karena aku tak ingin anak ku nanti hidup tanpa seorang Ayah. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku akan merestui hubungannya dengan selingkuhannya agar mereka segera menikah saja.

Aku sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, dan aku benci mereka selalu bermain dibelakang ku. Dan selama itu aku tetap menjalankan kewajiban ku sebagai istri yang baik seperti biasa tanpa membuatnya curiga sedikitpun. Tapi seperti nya hal itu tak cukup. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Aku semakin melajukan mobilku. Mataku membulat saat ku tersadar rambu lalu lintas kini sudah berganti warna menjadi merah. Aku mencoba mengerem mobil ku mendadak, dan berhasil. Kecelakaan lalu lintas tak terjadi.

Tapi hal itu takkan menghindari orang lain akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Sebuah Truk melaju kencang dibelakangku.

BRakKKKk!

 **End Sakura POV**

BRakKKKk!

Truk pengangkut barang menabrak mobil hitam Sakura dengan kencang, berhasil memecahkan kaca mobil Sakura. Mobil Sakura terdorong kedepan, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah menyala melaju dari arah kiri dan menghantam mobil Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat mobil Sakura terguling.

Tabrakan beruntun terjadi, orang-orang berteriak histeris. Sebagiannya orang langsung menghubungi pihak rumah sakit. Pria-pria dewasa yang berada ditempat kejadian, membantu menyelamatkan korban-korban kecelakaan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Tak berapa lama bunyi sirine mobil ambulans terdengar. Semua orang mendesah lega. Para petugas yang bertanggung jawab keluar membawa korban-korban masuk kedalam mobil.

Beberapa orang bubar setelah polisi datang untuk menangani tempat kejadian. Beberapa saksi mata yang bersangkutan ditanyai.

 **Sasuke POV**

Dering ponsel menghentikan aktivitasku, hari ini aku benar-benar melelahkan. Aku menengok melihat ponselku yang berada diatas meja untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani mengganggu disaat seperti ini.

Sakura. Aku mendesah, aku merasa enggan untuk menjawab panggilan dari Sakura, apa yang ia inginkan lagi.

Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya saja, tapi ponsel ku terus berbunyi. Dan aku muak sekarang.

Dengan gerakkan cepat aku meraih ponselku, berdehem untuk menetralisir kan perasaan jengkelku. "Halo?" ucapku, aku mendengar suara keributan disana. Aku menaikkan alis ku bingung ada suara sirine disana. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Halo," balasnya, tunggu dulu ini suara pria, "apakah ini kerabatnya nyonya Uchiha?" tanyanya, apa yang sedang terjadi, ini membuatku semakin bingung.

"Aku suaminya-" Jawab ku cepat, "apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyaku khawatir, aku sungguh-sungguh khawatir sekarang.

"Aku turut berduka tuan, istri anda mengalami kecelakaan." Jelasnya, jantungku berdetak cepat, keringat dingin mulai memandikan tubuhku.

"Sakura di mana ia sekarang?"

"Di rumah sakit Konoha."

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Aku langsung mengambil jas ku lalu kunci mobilku. Aku berlari keluar dari ruanganku.

Sekreketaris ku mencoba menghentikan langkahku. "Sebentar lagi akan ada meeting tuan Uchiha." Ia memperingatiku.

Aku menutup mataku, mengusap wajahku kasar.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi Tuan?" tanya nya penasaran.

"Istri ku berada dirumah sakit sekarang, tolong batalkan semua janji dan jadwalku hari ini. Katakan pada mereka aku mempunyai urusan mendadak, dan ganti ke jadwal berikutnya." Ia mengangguk mengerti, ia tak mencoba untuk bertanya lagi karena ia tahu aku takkan menjawab lebih lanjut pertanyaannya.

Sungguh jalanan sangat macet, ditengah perjalanan aku melihat sebuah mobil hitam dalam posisi terbalik dan hancur, dan sebuah mobil merah yang kini depan nya rusak parah, lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain, dan aku penglihatan ku menemukan Truk yang ku asumsikan biang dari kecelakaan ini.

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke mobil hitam, bukankah itu mobil Sakura. Aku benar-benar mengenalnya, aku hafal nomor platnya. Ya tuhan.

Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang.

Aku memutuskan tak turun, untuk mengamati tempat kejadian lebih lanjut, aku jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Dan melajutkan perjalanan ku menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Sakura berada.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku, lalu keluar. Berlari cepat kedalam, aku menuju ketempat resepsionis, untuk menanyakan korban kecelakaan lalu lintas hari ini, ia menunjukkan tempatnya.

Aku berlari menuju UGD, dan menemukan Sakura terbaring lemah dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya dari balik kaca. Ia masih tak sadarkan diri.

Seorang dokter keluar, ia menatapku sejenak. Ia terlihat jauh lebih muda dari ku. Ia berjalan kearahku. "Apa kau kerabatnya nyonya Uchiha?" sudah dua orang hari ini, menanyakan hal yang sama padaku.

"Aku suaminya" Dan dua kali pula aku harus menjelaskan statusku.

Ia tersenyum. "Mari keruanganku, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang istri anda." Aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami masuk kedalam dan ia mempersilahkan ku untuk duduk didepannya. "Aku harap tuan bisa bersabar dan tabah saat aku mengatakan hal ini." Aku mengangguk mencoba untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Bayi anda tak dapat diselamatkan, istri anda mengalami keguguran dan pendarahan serius. Anehnya tak ada cidera seperti patah tulang, ini sangat jarang terjadi. Ia hanya mendapatkan luka-luka kecil akibat pecahan kaca dan gesekkan dari alat keras lainnya." Perasaan lega menghampiriku.

Tapi, sebentar..

Mataku membulat tak percaya, Sakura keguguran? Oh tuhan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Istriku Hamil?"

Ia mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaanku."Ya, istri anda hamil dan sudah memasukki 2 bulan lebih." Tuhan dosa apa yang sudah ku perbuat.

Aku pasti sedang dihukum.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

 **Waktunya balas review^^**

fuyukiameyuri : Sama kok, tapi beda char nya..

AmmaAyden : Terimakasih, sudah menunggu ^^

hanazono yuri : Tetap tunggu chap berikutnya yah..

Jamurlumutan434 : Sebenarnya mau word nya lebih panjang, tapi entah kenapa setiap chap aku cuman bisa 1k.. Wkwkwk.. Sipp, tapi nggak janji cepat yah..

sofi asat : Chap ini sudah mulai menjelaskan penyebabnya, chap berikutnya bakal lebih mendalam ke permasalahan..

hayaaeeh : Wahh ^^

Bininya siwon : Terimakasih, akan usahakan supaya tidak mengecewakan ^^

Terimakasih untuk pembaca^^ jangan lupa beri aku kritik dan saran yang membangun yah..

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Bullshit-**

 **(Omong Kosong)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

3

* * *

 **26 Mei 2007**

 **Sasuke POV**

Sakura masih berbaring dirumah sakit setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpanya, semuanya berubah secara drastis. Ia sama sekali tak pernah bicara pada siapapun termasuk padaku.

Hinata masih sering menghubungiku, selama itu juga gairah untuk bersamanya sirna. Dipikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh Sakura dan janinnya. Mengapa selama ini Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, pertanyaan nya itu selalu melintas dibenakku. Aku sudah sering mencoba bertanya pada Karin, kakak perempuan Sakura, tapi wanita itu tak mau perduli dengan pertanyaan ku. Ia menampakkan denga jelas keengganan nya untuk berbicara padaku. Aku tahu itu, aku merasakannya. Membuatku menyerah untuk bertanya padanya, apa yang sedang mereka sembunyikan dariku.

Pernah sekali saat aku bertanya lagi pada Karin tentang Sakura, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah. Ia menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan dingin. "Kau bertanya padaku hanya karena aku kakaknya, jadi sekarang kukembalikan semua padamu. Kemana kau selama ini sampai istrimu hamil 2 bulan kau tak tahu! Bukan kah kau suaminya?" pernyatan Karin berhasil menohok ku. Aku suaminya, jadi kemana aku selama ini sampai tak tahu Sakura sedang mengandung anakku.

Aku mencoba membantahnya, ia seperti menyudutkan ku. Itu semua tak sepenuhnya salahku. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, jika Sakura saja tak bicara padaku tentang hal itu?" rahang Karin mengeras.

"Suamiku saja mengetahuinya, saat aku mengandung Mitsuki. Aku bahkan tak bilang apa-apa padanya."

Jadi apa maksudnya semua ini. "Demi tuhan Karin, aku bukan Suigetsu," ia mencoba membeda-bedakan ku dengan suaminya, ini benar-benar konyol. "Aku sangat sibuk 5 bulan terakhir ini," aku berbohong, aku tak sepenuhnya sibuk. Aku hanya menghabiskan banyak waktuku bersama Hinata.

"Sibuk?" ejeknya, aku mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku benar-benar sibuk," tegasku, tatapannya meredup menyiratkan ke kecewaan nya padaku. Matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca, ya tuhan terlalu banyak kebohongan disini.

"Baiklah jika kau memang sibuk. Jangan pernah bertanya lagi padaku-" ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya keatas lalu menggerakkan nya pelan, menandakan jangan lagi, jangan pernah, jangan bicara padaku.

"Jika kau memang beruntung, kau bisa menemukan semua jawabannya dari Sakura, tapi ku rasa itu akan sulit." Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Karin aku be-" ia pergi, dan aku tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bertanya apalagi menjelaskan. Memangnya apa yang ingin aku jelaskan, kebohongan baru lagi? Aku memang brengsek. Pecundang.

Hidupku benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh ku di diding rumah sakit, menarik-narik rambutku depresi, apakah ini hukuman mu untukku tuhan?

Dokter Shimura keluar dari ruang dimana Sakura sedang dirawat, ia tersenyum sumringah padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya lalu berjalan kearahnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tubuhnya sudah mulai pulih total, ia hanya terlihat sedikit depresi. Kemungkinan besar trauma oleh kehilangan bayinya. Kau tahu aku bukan psikiater jadi aku tak tahu persis alasan depresinya, aku akan menyarankanmu dengan seseorang yang mungkin dapat memulihkan istrimu secara emosional, kau bisa menghubungi ku jika kau ingin. Aku takkan memaksa," aku mengangguk mengerti. "Dan istri mu bisa dipulangkan beberapa hari lagi, sebaiknya kau bicarakan hal ini padanya." Bicara pada Sakura? Ia bahkan tak pernah bersuara sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak," aku menjabat tangannya, lalu pamit.

Aku memasukki ruangan Sakura, ia sedang tertidur pulas. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, ia terlihat begitu cantik, aku tak pernah melihatnya secantik ini. Aku sangat merindukan pelukkannya, senyumnya, tawanya. Aku merindukan segala tentangnya.

Aku mengusap pipinya lembut untuk menyalurkan kerinduan ku padanya, ia sama sekali tak terganggu.

Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya, berniat mencium bibir lembutnya.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi. Tangannya menghentikan gerakan ku. "Jangan sentuh aku," ucapnya dingin, ia menatapku jijik. Dan aku benar-benar merasa jijik padaku diriku sekarang.

Aku merasa dilema, antara sedih dan senang. Sedih karena perkataannya, senang karena ia sudah ingin bicara setelah lama membisu.

Ia berusaha mendudukkan diri, aku mencoba membantunya. Ia menempis bantuan ku dengan kasar. "Kau tuli?" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku suami mu, kau adalah hakku dan tanggung jawabku. Menyentuhmu bukan hal yang dilarang."

Ia tertawa sinis. "Sekarang setelah semua yang terjadi, kau memikirkan hak dan tanggung jawab?" aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Ini seperti deja vu. Aku disudutkan lagi, dengan maksud yang sama. Aku tak tahu alasannya.

"Setelah aku keluar dari sini, kau tak punya hak dan tanggung jawab lagi atas hidupku!" Ia membentakku, aku tak percaya. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. "Apa ini karena bayimu?" ia terperajat. Ia memandangku sedih, aku tahu kehilangan memang sangat menyakiti kami, termasuk Sakura.

"Bayi itu yang membuatku berniat mempertahankanmu dan setelah ia pergi mempertahankan mu adalah hal percuma," jelasnya.

Aku memegang pundaknya dan sekali lagi ia menempisnya. "Aku tahu ini salahku, karena kelalaian ku, aku sama sekali takkan tahu bila kau tak mengatakannya." Ia terdiam lalu mendesis.

"Jika aku tak hamil kau akan tetap melalaikan ku, bukan? Inti nya sama saja!" Teriaknya, aku mengertakkan gigiku. Kesabaran ku sudah habis.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kau benar-benar sudah menguji kesabaran ku!" Bentakku. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, mengepalkan tangannya diselimut sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Aku merasa bersalah. Benar aku memang salah. "Sakura, aku tak bermak-" Ia mengangkat tangan nya menyuruh ku berhenti bicara.

"Tak apa, ceraikan aku dan menikahlah dengan selingkuhanmu." Ucapnya tenang, wajah nya tak menunjukkan eksperesi apapun

Tunggu! Ceraikan? Menikah? Selingkuhanku? Apa maksudnya? Ya tuhan aku benar-benar bodoh sekarang dan aku bahkan sama sekali tak bisa mengerti apapun.

"Awalnya aku tak berniat menceraikan mu saat aku tahu aku hamil dan aku tetap takkan mengubah keputusan ku untuk memintamu menjadikan selingkuhanmu istri keduamu, bukankah tak masalah seorang pria memiliki dua istri? Tapi sekarang akan lebih baik jika kita bercerai saja karena tak ada apapun yang bisa dipertahankan di pernikahan ini. Kau akan bebas." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu mulus dari bibirnya. Emerald nya seperti ikut menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya.

Dan aku menemukan kesalahan ku sekarang. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Hinata Hyuuga, bukankah dia seorang guru swasta. Aku tahu banyak tentangnya," ia benar-benar mengetahui hal itu secara rinci, "jika kau ingin tahu sejak kapan aku mengetahuinya itu sangat mudah, saat kita bercinta dan aku mengandung anakmu aku sudah tahu hal itu sebelumnya. Dan aku tetap mejalankan kewajiban ku sebagai istri yang baik, bukan? 5 bulan terakhir ini." Aku terdiam mematung, dia benar. Inti dari perkataannya adalah aku pria brengsek, dan itu benar aku takkan mengelak kenyataan itu. Ia memukulku telak disasaran yang tepat. Ia bahkan mempertahankanku selama 5 bulan. Dan memberikan ku kesempatan selama itu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku dan aku begitu buruk hingga tak menyadari semua itu.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

 **Waktunya balas review^^**

Guest : Ini udah paling cepat update nya lho..

Jun30 : Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menulis lebih panjang lagi :' dari ini

hanazono yuri : Iya, ini udah lanjut..

AmmaAyden : Ini udah dijawab, aku juga sebel sama Sasuke-_- nggak Saku aja..

dewisetyawati411 : Iya nggak ppa kok, curahkan saja isi hatimu kakak :'

CEKBIOAURORAN : Kalo bunuh diri, yah sudah tamat :v

: Terimakasih atas pengertiannya.. wkwkwkk..

Bininya siwon : Sasu mah gitu orang nya

Ss : Iya, aku bakal usahain kok.. Aku juga nggak suka Saku ditindas mulu..

Terimakasih untuk pembaca^^ jangan lupa beri aku kritik dan saran yang membangun yah..

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Bullshit-**

 **(Omong Kosong)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

4

* * *

 **03 Juni 2007**

Sudah seminggu semenjak kepulangan Sakura ke rumah, Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk segera pindah dari rumah nya dan Sasuke secepatnya. Ia sudah tak tahan, bila harus menetap disana lebih lama.

Sakura memasukkan sisa-sisa bajunya kedalam koper. Barang serta baju-baju nya yang lain sudah ia masukkan kedalam bagasi mobil, Karin menunggu Sakura di luar. Ia sama sekali tak mau memasukki rumah itu bahkan untuk sekedar membantu Sakura mengumpulkan barang-barang nya dan membersihkan rumah itu, sebelum ia harus benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat klasik, tak mau mengganggu privasi orang lain.

Deritan pintu terbuka menyapa indra pendengarannya, tak perlu menengok keasal suara. Sakura sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Sasuke.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur mereka, ah bukan- mulai hari ini tidak lagi. Deru nafasnya terdengar, ia mendesah frustasi. " Sakura, tak bisakah kau berubah pikiran akan hal ini? Aku sungguh sangat mencintai mu."

Tangan Sakura berhenti bergerak, saat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. "Hentikan omong kosong mu, Sasuke." Sakura melanjutkan memasukkan sisa bajunya, dan selesai sudah. Ia menutup kopernya hingga terdengar bunyi klik.

Ia berdiri lalu berbalik, menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku berjanji takkan mengulang kesalahan yang sama," ucapnya penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Berhentilah berjanji tuan, janji terakhirmu sudah kau ucapkan dialtar dan kau tak bisa menepatinya. Itu akan membuat mu seperti pecundang jika kau hanya bisa membuat janji."

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sakura. " Sakura, kali ini aku serius." Kesungguhan terpancar dari matanya yang sekelam malam.

"Jadi kau tak serius mengucap janji mu didepan tuhan?" Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia tak tahu mendapat keberanian dari mana untuk mendebat Sasuke.

"Maksud ku, bukan begitu," sangkalnya, "aku serius waktu itu, dan sekarang aku akan lebih memegang janji ku." Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura mengenggamnya erat, tanpa sedikitpun perlawanan. "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh aku memang melakukan kesalahan aku mengakuinya. Kelalaian ku tak termaafkan aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk kali ini saja aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Tuhan saja maha pemaaf."

'Sayangnya aku hanya manusia biasa, bukan tuhan'

Sakura mengangkat tangan, menyerah untuk mendengar keinginan Sasuke yang takkan mungkin lagi bisa ia kabulkan. "Sasuke, jawabannya akan tetap sama. Aku menyerah dengan pernikahan ini. Dan maaf aku sudah mengajukan gugatan cerai dari 5 bulan yang lalu, aku tak berniat lagi untuk membatalkannya. 2 minggu lagi sidang akan dilaksanakan. Persiapkan semua dengan baik. Terimakasih untuk hari-hari yang menyenangkan." Dan setelah itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa menoleh belakang sedikitpun.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu mengusap wajahnya frustasi, Ia harus melepaskan amarahnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa, ia harus melampiaskan nya pada sesuatu. Dan penglihatannya menemukan vas bunga yang dipenuhi dengan bunga chocolate cosmos, Sakura sangat menyukai wangi bunga itu, ia tahu itu.

Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan mengambil vas bunga itu, memecahkan nya lalu menginjak-injak bunga kesayangan Sakura. Ia benar-benar muak dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Sakura **POV.**

Apa yang ia pikirkan, mencoba memberi tawaran semu? Yang benar saja, dia pikir aku akan berubah pikiran.

Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia berikan.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku kasar, menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap Karin. Ia memberikan ku botol minuman, yang entah isinya apa. Aku hanya menerimanya sambil bergumam berterimakasih.

Ia tersenyum, dan aku tahu apa maksud dari senyumnya. Ia meminta ku untuk bicara, apa yang terjadi didalam tadi.

"Ia mencoba membujukku." Karin mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu menyalakan mesin. "Itu sudah pasti akan terjadi."

Aku menatap nanar kearah keluar jendela mobil. "Mungkin saja Sasuke merasa bersalah," Ungkap Karin.

"Kau sungguh tak ingin memaafkannya?" aku menggeleng, tentu saja aku mau tapi aku sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi menghadapinya.

Karin menghentikan mobilnya, saat kami sudah berada di apartement baru ku. Saat tangan ku menggapai handle mobil, suara Karin menghentikan gerakkan tangan ku. "Sasuke membuat semuanya menjadi rumit."

Aku mengandah kearah Karin. Karin menatap kearah ku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti menyebut namanya. Kau hanya membuat ku jijik Karin."

"Baiklah, nyonya Uchiha," Karin menyeringai, ia mengejekku. Aku tahu itu.

Aku memijat pelipisku. "Nama ku akan segera berubah Karin, aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha." Dengan cepat aku keluar dari mobilnya, lalu berjalan kearah bagasi mobil untuk mengeluarkan barang-barangku. Karin ikut keluar, dan membantuku.

Aku tak menepis bantuannya.

Apartement ku berada dilantai 3 nomor 34, hanya apartement sederhana. Bukan rumah mewah seperti yang ku tepati dulu. Tapi aku lebih menyukai ini.

Hanya bebarapa langkah lagi. Tiba-tiba aku meringis kesakitan, perut ku terasa terbakar dan melilit. Karin datang terbirit-birit dengan panik ketika melihatku, ia langsung meletakkan kotak besar kelantai yang entah isinya apa, aku tak perduli. Yang aku perdulikan adalah perutku, ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. "Oh tuhan, Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" tidakkah ia punya mata untuk melihat? Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Karin memenggang pundakku. "Apa kau sudah makan tadi pagi?"

"Kurasa belum."

Karin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kurasa belum?" ulangnya jengkel, "kau bercanda, kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan tak perduli dengan kesehatanmu sendiri." Oh Karin ku sayang berhentilah memberikan pidato padaku saat ini, itu takkan membuat ku sembuh sekarang.

Beruntung kami sudah berada dilantai 3, hanya berapa langkah kami akan sampai diapartement ku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang pria saat melihat tangan ku yang setia memeluk perutku. Wajahnya tak asing.

Karin menatap wajah orang itu aneh. "Perutnya tiba-tiba sakit."

"Benarkah? Ayo masuk kedalam, aku akan memeriksanya." Karin tak membantah, aku hanya menurut sambil menunggu pria itu memasukkan paswordnya.

Ia menuntun kami masuk kedalam apartementnya. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Aku menggeleng, semua orang selalu bertanya hal yang sama saat melihat keadaanku.

"Apa kau merasa ingin muntah?" Ya, aku benar-benar ingin mual sejak tadi.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Kurasa kau maag, sebentar aku akan mengambilkan obatnya." Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku dan Karin diruang tamunya.

Dan datang dengan sebotol obat kecil dan segelas air putih. "Jangan langsung ditelan, lebih baik kau mengunyahnya."

"Terimakasih." Aku tak bisa melawan, orang ini tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan bantuan. Dan menolak bantuan adalah hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan sekarang.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu," ucap Karin tiba-tiba.

"Shimura Sai." Balas pria itu cepat.

Mata Karin bersinar. "Oh, kau dr. Shimura? Bukankah kau dokter yang menangani Sakura minggu lalu. Aku sungguh mengingatmu kita sering bertemu bukan? Saat membicarakan tentang kondisi Sakura."

Pria yang bernama Shimura Sai itu tersenyum lembut, "karena aku mengenal kalian, maka dari itu aku membawa kalian kedalam. Ku pikir tak ada yang mengingat ku tadi."

"Apa rasanya sudah membaik. Nyonya Uchiha?" Aku bukan nyonya Uchiha, dokter.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Sedikit. Dan aku bukan nyonya Uchiha lagi." Aku benar-benar tak suka saat orang-orang masih mengira aku bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung namun tak mencoba bertanya lebih lanjut, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Uhm baiklah. Nyonya?"

"Cukup Sakura saja." Lanjutku.

"Baiklah Sakura."

* * *

Tbc

* * *

 **Waktunya balas review^^ Yang login cek pm**

Guest : Hati-hati nanti di chidori papa Sasu.. wkwkkk

lacus clyne : Ada nggak yah, semoga aja ada yah.. wkwkk

Terimakasih untuk pembaca^^ jangan lupa beri aku kritik dan saran yang membangun yah..

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Bullshit-**

 **(Omong Kosong)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

5

* * *

 **02 Agustus 2007**

 **Sakura POV**

"Kupikir kau memerlukan psikiater untuk menghadapi segala omong kosong ini, tapi sejauh ini kau terlihat baik-baik saja,"sindirnya. Karin mengeluarkan berlanjaannya lalu menyusunnya ke dalam kulkas.

Karin memang memiliki bahasa yang kasar, tapi ia akan berubah 180 derajat saat menghadapi anaknya, Karin bahkan melarangku mengumpat di depan anaknya. Ia bagaikan malaikat tak bersayap hanya saat bersama anaknya. Ibu yang luar biasa. Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan kehidupannya yang berjalan jauh lebih baik dariku.

"Bukan berarti karena aku menolak bicara beberapa hari membuatku harus berurusan dengan psikiater. Aku bukan orang yang suka berlarut dalam kubang kesedihan." Pada nyatanya perkataanku, tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong. Karena aku masih memikirkan pria brengsek itu kadang-kadang.

Karin berjalan keluar dari dapur, dan memutuskan untuk duduk disampingku.

Kemudian berkata, "ya, terkadang seseorang perlu ruang untuk mengatasi masalahnya." Ia terdengar lebih masuk akal sekarang.

Karin kembali bicara, "dr. Sai menanyakan keadaanmu, saat aku bertemu dengannya di lobi, sepertinya dia khawatir padamu," aku mengangkat bahu tak perduli, namun Karin tampak antusias, "apa kau sama sekali tak pernah keluar rumah?" tanyanya, ia menatapku curiga. Suaranya lebih seperti ia sedang mengintrogasiku karena ketahuan mengambil coklat almond favorit nya.

"Maksudmu dr. Shimura?" Karin mengangguk.

Aku menggeleng kepala, lalu melahap kripik kentang ku, "aku sesekali keluar, tapi aku lebih sering memanfaatkan persediaan yang kau sediakan, dan saat aku keluar kami tak pernah bertemu."

Karin menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa lalu mendesah lelah -menghadapiku. "Aku terlalu memanjakan mu sepertinya, dan lagi aku bukan pelayanmu Sakura, kau harus lebih mandiri dan mencari pekerjaan mulai sekarang." Ungkapnya jujur, Karin benar. Aku terlalu terbiasa hidup mewah dan dikelilingi sangkar emas, dan aku takkan selamanya hidup begitu - hidup tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan ku. Aku tak bisa terus tergantung padanya, Karin memiliki kehidupan sendiri.

"Akan ku usahakan."

Karin kembali mendesah, "dan lagi kau harus lebih sering keluar dan menyapa tetanggamu, kau takkan tahu kapan kau akan membutuhkan bantuan mereka."

Aku tersenyum kecut, "terimakasih untuk kuliahnya hari ini nyonya." Ejek ku.

Karin menatap ku jengkel, "aku tidak sedang bercanda Sakura, kau harus mencari pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kehidupanmu dan bersikap baik dengan tetanggamu." Karin benar-benar gigih. Usahanya untuk menceramahi kehidupanku patut untuk diperhitungkan.

Aku mengangguk-angguk kan kepala, "aku tahu, aku tahu .. Aku mengerti."

Karin memutar matanya, aku kadang berpikir, seberapa banyak ia memutar matanya saat sedang jengkel. Ia memeriksa jam tangannya. Dan kembali memutar matanya, "sial, aku harus menjemput putraku sekarang."

Aku mengangguk, "uhm, sampaikan salam ku pada Mitsuki. Katakan bibi Sakura merindukanmu dan kau harus mengunjungi bibi Sakura kapan-kapan."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyapaikannya. Dan jangan melupakan perkataan ku tadi."

Aku memutar mataku, sepertinya aku tertular. "Nasihat mu adalah hal yang paling susah untuk dilupakan, meskipun aku ingin." Karin tersenyum masam, lalu mengambil tas dan jaketnya.

"Sampai jumpa."

 **End Sakura POV**

Sasuke bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan kekosongan, tangannya bergerak kekanan mencoba mencari pegangan, sesuatu yang mampu menenangkan batinnya, tapi nihil ia tak merasakannya kehadiran yang dicarinya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah dingin, seperti tak ada yang menempati tempat itu selama bertahun-tahun, hawa itu telah hilang digantikan kekosongan dan dingin yang seakan-akan bisa beku kapan saja.

Ia membuka pelan matanya, membiasakan irisnya dari sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk dari balik tirai jendela yang tak pernah lupa di tutup. Tentu saja. Ia tak perduli akan hal itu, karena ia tak pernah melakukannya, menutup dan membuka tirai jendela. Semua itu adalah bekerjaan Sakura -istri tercintanya. Dan tentang Sakura? Kemana saja ia?

Dan kini Sasuke terlempar pada kenyataan bahwa kini takkan ada lagi Sakura yang akan membuka dan menutup tirai jendela, menyambut paginya, pulangnya, senyumnya, pelukannya, ciuman mesranya. Semua itu takkan ada lagi setelah kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia berbuat pada Sakura. Dan ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa Sakura sudah bukan lagi miliknya. Setelah ia menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus Sakura.

Di saat-saat tertentu, Sasuke sangat sulit untuk membedakan yang mana kenyataan dan khayalannya saja. Kadang ia merasakan kehadiran Sakura dan ia selalu termakan semua omong kosong itu bahwa Sakura masih berada disisinya.

Tapi setelah itu ia akan merasa bersalah dan sangat kehilangan, kadang ia merasa sangat bodoh. Ia selalu mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai hal, dan percuma ia tak bisa menghilangkan Sakura dari ingatannya.

Setelah perceraian resminya dengan Sakura ia tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi, dan hal itu semakin menyiksanya. Keberadaan Sakura bagaikan ditelan bumi.

" Sakura.." Desahnya keras, sebelum bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tadi malam ia langsung tertidur sampai lupa membersihkan diri. Alkohol memang mempunyai pengaruh luar biasa untuk menguasai kesadarannya.

Ia bangkit lalu menuju kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa sangat letih dan bau alkohol yang menyengat menempel ditubuhnya, ditambah lagi bau asap rokok.

Ponsel berdering keras melantunkan lagu rock yang kasar, segera saja Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia bersumpah. Setelah ini ia akan mengganti ringtonenya.

"Halo?"

"Hai sayang," Sasuke mengernyit, siapa lagi sekarang.

Ia mencoba mengatur suaranya, "ada apa?"

"Kau tak pernah menghubungiku lagi, beberapa bulan terakhir.." keluhnya manja.

Sasuke memeriksa layar ponselnya, untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sebenarnya sedang menghubunginya, Hinata? Siapa itu?

"Uhmm, aku minta maaf.." Hinata mengernyit, ia tak terbiasa mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf, "aku tak mengingatmu."

Hinata terperangah, "kau bercanda?" ia terkekeh, tak percaya.

Sasuke memijit keningnya, "aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Aku akan kesana." Akhir Hinata lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Sasuke menghela nafas gundah, ia berjalan mengambil handuk memasuki kamar mandi. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya dulu.

Hinata melangkah cepat memasuki rumah Sasuke, ia mengernyit heran saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengunci pintu, ia tak tahu bahwa Sasuke akan seceroboh ini.

Ia tahu tentang Sakura yang mengugat cerai Sasuke, ia kira setelah apa yang terjadi semua akan lebih mudah untuknya dan Sasuke.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, Sasuke mulai menunjuk perilaku aneh setelah beberapa minggu perceraian nya, seperti tiba-tiba menangis dan tertawa, dan yang lebih parah Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba tak mengenalnya lalu mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura.

Rasa bersalah mulai mengelayuti hatinya, ia tak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Pikirannya dirundungi rasa bimbang akan hubungannya dan Sasuke yang memburuk.

Ia ingin tetap berada disamping Sasuke, namun ia tak ingin batin nya lebih tersiksa dari ini.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, rumah Sasuke terlihat sangat berantakan. Sasuke tak mempunyai pembantu tetap, yang tinggal bersamanya.

Ia menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Sasuke.

Matanya terbelalak saat menemukan Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke demam. Ia berusaha keras memapah tubuh Sasuke keatas ranjang, lalu menghubungi dokter.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

 **Waktunya balas review^^ Yang login cek pm**

Ss(1) : Aku bakal berusaha buat karakter mom Saku lebih kuat lagi. Terimakasih sarannya^^

Ss(2) : Diselingkuhin memang nggak enak atuh.. Semuanya perlu proses, kalau pun mom Saku memaafkan papa Sasu. Belum tentu mom Saku bakal rujuk kembali^^ Cinta tak harus memiliki, kayak aku *plakk malah curhat.. wkwkwk

guest : Papa Sasu udah ngerasa bersalah dari awal kok, tapi yah mama Saku nggak bisa maafin semudah itu..

uchiharuno phorepeerr : Nggak ppa kok, tapi lain kali tinggalkan jejak yah.. wkwk

ss loper : Udah di edit. Terimakasih udah teliti... kalo ada typo jangan sungkan ingat kan lagi yah.. ^^

un : Terimakasih, akan diusahakan^^

Terimakasih untuk pembaca^^ jangan lupa beri aku kritik dan saran yang membangun yah..

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry


End file.
